Moshi Monsters 2 Moshling Iland
by Tim Jones
Summary: Doctor Strang Glove has plend to chpter Corlol cacther and use him to find moshling Iland. Elder Furi must find a way to stop him while Furi and Zomber find love.
1. Chapter 1

Moshie Monsters Movie 2 Moshling Iland

Strange glove is walking thro the moautin path with Fish legs they reched the end of the moautin road to find Docter Strange gloves blimp. They borded Glumps where evrey where. Docter Stange Glove and Fish legs whent to the Doctors Quarters.

"Oh how ever will I get revenge of the stupid Moshie Monsters now" Grumbeld the Docter.

Dumb Glump was siting there his white face and two eyes string blankley in to nothing.

"Well you choud find the scret Moshie Iland where the platmen Moshling Egg is being cept" Said Dumb Glump realy fast.

"What was that the Doctor" Dlurted out with.

The Doctor lened in.

"Errrrrr" mumbeld Dump glump as his tounge rolled out of his mouth.

"Oh forget Pirite Ponge set o corse for Moshling iland" Smerked the Doctor.

Furi was playing with his furr at home it seemed to be getting to long. Katzuma, Poppet, Diavlo, Zommer and Luvil where all over and playing Moshie Monster Monopoly.

"Three four Krustal castle" says Poppet.

"Oh I whoud love a castel" says Luvil day day dreaming.

"Does anyone own it?" Katzuma asked.

Zommer looked in the box making a mess.

"Are here it is. Ur no. No one owns the Crystal Castle" said Zommer with the box over his head.

Then Furi run right acors the bord.

"Are Furi you shoud have a hair gut your ruaning the game" Moaned Diavlo.

"Have Zommer Take you he is an arosus Banker any why" Added Luvil.

Poppet nuges Luvil.

"Hay" said Luvil.

"Luvil dident mean it Zommer. Now Just take furie to have his hair cut" said Poppet.

Furi and Zommer Arive at the hair dressers they walk in side to see a white female vesion of Furi. But she has difrent clouers strikns in her furr and she was atending a Femal vesion of Zommer. She had the oposit eye of Zommer plus a difrent arey of body parts. Furi sat down and the white femal version walked over.

"Helo I'm Fluffey Know what whoud you like?" Fluffey asked.

"You. You I what you" said Furi day dreming.

"Excusie me" siad Fluffey.

"I what you to cut my hair. I what you to cut my hair" said Furi sudenley.

"Ok so what do you what?" asked Fluffey.

"Just a trim of the top please" Said Frui.

Fluffey begain to cut Furi's hair.

Zommer sat out said talking to the femal vesion of him.

"Uhhhhhhhh so what is your name" Said Zommer loking shy.

"Bidey Body and what's your's my I ask" said Bidey Body looking at Zommer funney.

"Uh your prittey. No whait I mean your preatey. No whait oh year my name is ur that's it my name is Zommer" said Zommer know looking sceard.

"Well by Zommer" said Bidey Boby.

Bidey Boby tunerd around then tuned back and kissed Zommer then walked off.

Fluffy and finshed triming Furi hair. A small ball of brown fluff was on the flour two eyes opend then a mouth grined. Fluffey swiped up the hair then saw it she took it out.

"Oh look at this Furi" said Fluffey huging the ball.

"We shoud name it after you but shortin the name to Fluff" said Furi while stroking Fluff.

"Ok I think Fluff shoud come home with me" Fluffy put in.

Then she sliped Fluff in to her purse.

"Oh be for I go I just whant to give you one thing before i go" Fluffy added.

Then she lent in and kissed Frui on the cheek. Then she walked of while Furi cheeks where blushing then Zommer came over like a balet dancer he also had blshing cheeks.

Coloner Catcher is sitting in his office looking over all evidence he has on the rear Moshling Snow Flake. His desk is cotherd in papers and his head his ploped on his desk. Knock, knock, knock he lifted his head and a peace of paper is stuck to his head.

"Come in" Coloner Catcher grouns.

"A yellow and blue Katzuma with a black top hat and big green sun glasses walkes in to his office.

"Hello my name is Profsser Quint and I'm a Moshling spallist. And I need your help to find Moshling iland" Profsser Quint explianed.

Bring, Bring.

"Oh thats me please hold on" said Profsser Quint.

Profsser quint left and whent out side the office he made sure the coast was clear. Profsser answers the phone.

"Hello" says the Profsser.

"Fish lips it's me" wisperd Doctor strange gloth.

"Ok boss I just on the cornol and seen we will have find the rear Moshling iland" said Fish Lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Catcher and Professor Quint are wondering throw the lava pits on their way to Moshling Iland.

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked the Colonel.

"No this is the way to my blimp witch we will fry to Moshling Iland my friend" said the Professor.

They climbed over the next ridge to see a blimp hovering just above the ground the Professor climbed aboard then helped the Colonel aboard. Then the blimp took off.

"Wait who is flying the blimp" wondered the Colonel.

"Oh Pirate Pong" smirked the Professor.

The Colonel backed away.

"Your...your. Your a glump" stuttered the Colonel.

Then the costume dropped to the floor to reveille fish lips with robotic arms and legs attached to him.

Doctor Strange Glove came out.

"Well of course they are what else's would they be" laughed Doctor Strange Glove. As he came out of the shadows.

"Well technically they are Moshlings who have been squashed, mashed and changed in to glumps" explained Bumb glump.

"Shut up" complied Doctor Strange Glove

Fish lips disposed on his metal parts. While several glumps dragged the Colonel to the prison on bored the blimp.

"Pirate Pong head for Moshling Iland" ordered Doctor Strange Glove.

"Yes sir. Uh were is that again" spat Pirate Pong.

"I don't know. Integrate the prisoner" yelled Doctor Strange Glove. "I don't know why I pay you" mound Doctor Strange Glove.

"You don't pay us at all doc" Put in Fish lips.

"Yes and don,t you forge tit" Boomed Doctor Strange Glove Laughing. As Fish Lips cowered on the floor.

Elder Fury walk along a dark narrow corridor with images of Moshlings carved in to the walls. He walks in to a open room Moshling eggs sit in egg cups scattered around the room. Elder Fury walk along hovering his hands above the eggs.

"Almost, nearly, not quite, far off" Mumbled Elder Fury.

Elder Fury stooped and tuned around.

"Are after all theses years the secret moshling egg temple is as safe as ever. I have spent many years protecting this place. It almost seems like home" Smiled Elder Fury. "Now look I'm talking to my self or the eggs even the temple" chuckled Elder Fury as he walked back to the hallway.

Fury and Zommer walked back home. They walked in throw the door.

"Hay what took you so long" asked Poppet.

"Are we took a short cut few the them park" Said Zommer.

"But that is no where near the hair dress's or hear" said Katzuma looking confused.

"Year and we met pretty girls" giggled Fury.

"Oh darling they can't be as pretty as me" said Luvil smiling.

"Well what are there names?" asked Poppet.

"Fluffey and Bidey Body" Furi and Zommer said together.

"Arr they sound Perfect for you" Smiled Poppet.

"Uh hello if you have all finished can we continue with the game" Burst out Katzuma

Fish lips sat on a table with Colonel tied to a chair covered in bruise's.

"So are you going to talk?" asked Fish Lips.

"No" Yelled Colonel.

"Ok you asked for it" smirked Fish lips.

Fish lips took out a feather duster and tickled the Colonel. The Colonel fell over and got a black eye.

"Please no more I cant take it" Laughed the Colonel. As he got back up.

"Then tell me what I want know" demanded Fish lips.

"Ok, ok I tell you. Moshling iland is..."

Doctor Strange Glove's Blimp hovers over a Golden temple in the middle of a Jungle. Rope's came down form the blimp flowed by glumps and Doctor Strange Glove. The Doctor stood before the temple.

"Arr a glump army awaits us in side" Grind Doctor Strange Glove.


	3. Chapter 3

Moshie Monsters Movie 2 Moshling Island

Furi, Katzuma, Poppet, Diavlo, Zommer and Luvil where all over and playing Moshie Monster Monopoly again.

"Zommer cam I have two hundred for passing go" asked Poppet.

"Year sure as long has you flush it first" burped Zommer handing the two hundred in one hand wile holding the hand with the two hundred in it.

"Thank you" said Poppet taking the money.

Elder Furi burst through the door. And clasped on the floor.

"Cant we ply a game in piece in this house" fumed Diavlo.

"You're just angry because you were loosing" smirked Luvil.

"Elder Furi what's wrong" wondered Poppet.

"Doctor Strange Glove has broken in to the secret Moshling temple and tuned all the eggs in to glump's" exiled Elder Furi as he stood up.

"What know?" asked Katzuma.

"Order takeout" said Furi wile his stomach growled.

Just then a shadow blocked out the sky. Every one ran out side. Ropes where flung over the edge flowed by glump's.

Doctor strange glove stood by the banister.

"Take the city my glump's" laughed Doctor Strange Glove as he lend back.

Fishlips jumped up and landed on Doctor Strange Gloves hand.

"Wow doc this plan is great unlike all your other rubbish plans" dribbled Fishlips.

"If you keep taking like that I will have dock you pay" groaned Doctor Strange Glove.

"You don't pay us at all doc" pointed out fish lips.

"Oh yes quite right and don't you forget it" laughed Doctor Strange Glove as he bent back to far.

He fell over the edge and fish lips grabbed the Doctor by his finger.

"Hold On fish lips" called out Doctor Strange Glove.

"I am holding on Doc" said Fishlips trying not to let go.

Elder Furi and the others ran back in side and held the door shut wile Elder Furi paced back and forth.

"Uh. You help you know" compiled Katzuma.

"I got it" yelled Elder Furi snapping his fingers.

Elder Furi held out his hand to the others.

"Come with me if you want to not die" smiled Elder Furi.

Every looked at each other then took Elder Furi's hand. The glump's burst down the door and stood either side as Doctor Strange Glove walked in he scanned the area to see nothing. Dum glump came in.

"You idiot Dun glump there not here"

"No the moved to the secret hidden fortress" rushed Dum glump.

"Where" boomed The Doctor eagerly.

"I don't know that's why it's hidden" rushed Dum glump again.

Doctor Strange Glove kicked Dum glump out of the door and miles away.

"Find them there the only ones who can stop my evil plan" Ground the Doctor.

They appeared in a dark room.

"Every one stand still" advised poppet.

Elder Furi clapped his hands and the light came on. There were in a room with two carved stair cases ether side and behind them a giant TV.

"Welcome to the secret Super Moshi hid out" said elder Furi holding out his arms to show them the hide out.

"Know since we are in grave danger. I have chosen you are last heroes to adopt a hero identity. And save the world. Know I have given you all suits they will give you power to fly witch will help you know put them on" explained Elder Furi. As he tossed them there costumes.

Every one spun around holding there costumes. And after they were the super Moshies.

"Know you are the super Moshies I need to fight of the new glump army. Good luck" said Elder Furi as he disappeared.

"Know what" said Katzuma.

Then the fell on to the beach. Doctor Strange Glove's ship was in the distance.

"How ever will we contain all the glumps" wondered Poppet.

"I don't know darling but duck" called Luvil.

Katzuma was attempting yet another Hi Ya Hurricane. Evrey shiled ther eyes as Katzuma spun up in a Hi Ya Hurricane. Popet looked inbetween he fingers to see that Katzuma was picking up sand.

"Look" called out popet poting to a know formed gaint glass.

"Oh year when Katzuma tuned in a Hi Ya Hurricane it picked up sand and heated so mauch it formed a glass" said Furi.

Evrey looked at Furi.

"What I'm hungry" smild Furi rupping his stomach.

Davilo picked up sand and from it in tpo his head. Out came two small hand held circler glass shilds.

Katzuma hoped of the glas.

"Lets go" yelled Ktzuma jumping up in to the air.

Furi fluw up picked yp the glass and they all flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

Furi, Katzuma, Poppet, Diavlo, Zommer and Luvil where all over and playing Moshie Monster Monopoly again.

"Zommer can I have two hundred for passing go," asked Poppet.

"Year sure as long has you flush it first" burped Zommer handing the two hundred in one hand wile holding the hand with the two hundred in it.

"Thank you" said Poppet taking the money.

Elder Furi burst through the door. And the door clasped on the floor.

"Cant we ply a game in piece in this house" fumed Diavlo.

"You're just angry because you were loosing" smirked Luvil.

"Elder Furi what's wrong" wondered Poppet.

"Doctor Strange Glove has broken in to the secret Moshling temple and tuned all the eggs in to glump's" exiled Elder Furi as he stood up.

"What know?" asked Katzuma.

"Order takeout" said Furi wile his stomach growled.

Just then a shadow blocked out the sky. Every one ran out side. Ropes where flung over the edge flowed by glump's.

Doctor strange glove stood by the banister.

"Take the city my glump's" laughed Doctor Strange Glove as he lend back.

Fishlips jumped up and landed on Doctor Strange Glove's hand.

"Wow doc this plan is great unlike all your other rubbish plans" dribbled Fishlips.

"If you keep taking like that I will have dock you pay" groaned Doctor Strange Glove.

"You don't pay us at all doc," pointed out fish lips.

"Oh yes quite right and don't you forget it," laughed Doctor Strange Glove as he bent back to far.

He fell over the edge and fish lips grabbed the Doctor by his finger.

"Hold On fish lips" called out Doctor Strange Glove.

"I am holding on Doc," said Fishlips trying not to let go.

Elder Furi and the others ran back in side and held the door shut wile Elder Furi paced back and forth.

"Uh. You help you know" compiled Katzuma.

"I got it," yelled Elder Furi snapping his fingers.

Elder Furi held out his hand to the others.

"Come with me if you want to not die" smiled Elder Furi.

Every looked at each other then took Elder Furi's hand. The glump's burst down the door and stood both sides as Doctor Strange Glove walked in and he scanned the area to see nothing. Dum glump came in.

"You idiot Dun glump there not here"

"No the moved to the secret hidden fortress" rushed Dum glump.

"Where" boomed The Doctor angrily.

"I don't know that's why it's hidden" rushed Dum glump again.

Doctor Strange Glove kicked Dum glump out of the door and miles away.

"Find them there the only ones who can stop my evil plan" Ground the Doctor.

They appeared in a dark room.

"Every one stand still" advised poppet.

Elder Furi clapped his hands and the light came on. There were in a room with two carved staircases ether side and behind them a giant TV.

"Welcome to the secret Super Moshi hid out" said elder Furi holding out his arms to show them the hide out.

"Know since we are in grave danger. I have chosen you are last heroes to adopt a hero identity. And save the world. Know I have given you all suits they will give you power to fly witch will help you know put them on" explained Elder Furi. As he tossed them there costumes.

Every one spun around holding there costumes. And after they were the super Moshies.

"Know you are the super Moshies I need to fight of the new glump army. Good luck" said Elder Furi as he disappeared.

"Know what," said Katzuma.

Then the fell on to the beach. Doctor Strange Glove's ship was in the distance.

"How ever will we contain all the glumps?" wondered Poppet.

"I don't know darling but duck" called Luvil.

Katzuma was attempting yet another Hi Ya Hurricane. Every one else shiled their eyes as Katzuma spun up in a Hi Ya Hurricane. Poppet looked in-between he fingers to see that Katzuma was picking up sand.

"Look" called out Poppet potting to a now formed giant glass.

"Oh year when Katzuma tuned in a Hi Ya Hurricane it picked up sand and heated so much it formed a glass" said Furi.

Every looked at Furi.

"What I'm hungry" smiled Furi rubbing his stomach.

Diavlo picked up sand and from it in to his head. Out came two small hand held circler glass shields.

Katzuma hoped of the glass.

"Let's go," yelled Katzuma jumping up in to the air.

Furi fluw up picked up the glass and they all fluw away.

Luvil flow down low and whistled to get the glumps attention. The glumps tuned around.

"Ha one flying dame anet going to stop us" chuckled the glumps.

From behind Luvil Davila, Zommer, Furi, Katzuma and Poppet emerged.

The gulmp tuned around said "RUNNNNNNN"

Then the super moshies flow in to action.

Zommer took of his left leg and put it in his right hand then put his left hand in to his left foot and picked up ten glumps. He began to swing around then stopped and the glumps where flung in to the glass. Zommer put himself back together and flow off.

Furi flow low to the ground and held out his arms he scooped up twenty glumps. He flow above the glass and one by one dropped them in then flow off.

Luvil was flying above the city shooting glumps with her star stork on top of her head. Twenty glumps where shot straight in to the glass.

Fluffy and Bidy body watched the sky as super Furi and super Zommer help clear the streets with grumps.

"Ouuu" That super Furi moshie monster is really quite said Fluffy.

"Well year if you like that sort of thing. But my dream boat is that zombie looking hero" said Bidy Body.

Diavlo put his head to the ground and scooped up ten glumps. He flow up stopped then shot ten singed glumps in to the glass.

Poppet flow low and scoped up fifteen glumps then flow over the glass and dropped them all in at ounce.

Katzuma was in the streets spinning around in one of his Hi Ya Hurricane's knocking thirty glumps in to the glass.

The Super moshie had just finished putting the last of the glumps in to the glass. The gang huddled in the sky above the glass.

"So what should we call are selves?" wondered Poppet.

"Oh, oh what about Katzuma and his Zuma's" said Katzuma.

"No" said the rest of the gang.

"Hay maybe the flying inferno six," suggested Diavlo.

"No it has to be something we can all relate to. While you think of a name I'll talk to the mayor," said Poppet.

Poppet began to descend Katzuma quickly flowed. The mayor approached them

"Thank you for saving are fair city but what shall we call you?" asked the mayor.

"Well we haven't got a name yet"

"The Super Moshies" burst out Katzuma.

Poppet pulled Katzuma to one side.

"What are you doing did any one agree" whispered Poppet frustratedley.

"Hay this is the perfect name were all super and Moshi monsters I just took out the monster part," replied Katzuma.

Katzuma tuned back to the adoring crowd.

Furi and Zommer looked for their sweet hearts.

"Found them" called Furi.

Furi and Zommer descended with their arms crossed and capes blowing in the wind.

They landed in front of there loves.

"Hay we were" began Fluffy

"Wondering if you" Bidy joined in.

"Would like to" finished Fluffy

"Go out some time" finished Bidy.

"Sorry girls but the life as a super hero gilt fried is no picnic. MMM picnic," said Furi.

"So what are you names?" asked the mayor.

"Well I'm Super Katzuma" said Super Ktazuma.

"I'm Super Poppet. And the two over there are Super Diavlo and super Luvli" explained Super Poppet.

"And those two over there are super Furi and Super Zommer" explained Super Katzuma.

Poppet burst in "We have to take care of these glumps" said Super Poppet.

So Super Poppet, Diavl and Luvli help carry the glass away. While Katzuma went to get Super Furi and Zommer.

"So our friends will meet you hear tonight" said Super Furi.

"Sorry ladies but I need to borrow your friends," said Super Katzuma taking Super Furi and Zommer by their capes. Super Katzuma flow away.


	5. Chapter 5

Super Poppet and Super Katzuma pushed through a large steel door it slammed behind. They looked around all they could see where empty cardboard boxes.

"Are you sure this is the place?" questioned Katzuma.

"Yes it says right hear" said Poppet pulling out a small piece of torn paper "The old abandoned ware house" said Poppet reading it to Katzuma. They walked through and stopped about half way.

"Uh didn't you bring a torch" groaned Katzuma.

"No. This is why I asked Luvli to come so we could see," said poppet crossing her arms.

"How do you know it is the right place any way the piece of paper was torn half could be missing" moaned Katzuma.

"Hmm" thought Poppet.

"Any way the gang could need our help" suggested Katzuma.

Super Furi, Super Zommer, Super Luvli and Super Daivlo and pushing down on a lid on an overflowing glass full of glumps.

Katzuma turned around and slowly began to walk backwards.

"There's no knowing what might be heir," said Katzuma still walking backwards.

Katzuma stopped as he bumped in to something big an hairy.

"Perhaps the words are some kind of encrypted message" thought Poppet.

Katzuma looked behind him to see a giant spider.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mouthed Katzuma

Katzuma began wavering franticly to get poppet's attention also trying to be quite as not to wake up the spider.

"Pissed Poppet" whispered Ktazuma.

"Pissed Poppet" whispered Ktazuma.

"Pissed Poppet" whispered Ktazuma.

"Poppet theirs a giant spider behind me" yelled Katzuma.

Poppet walked over.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of spiders," laughed Poppet.

"No I'm afraid of what is going to do with us" said Katzuma.

"Oh nothing. That's not Alfie that just a piñata form Halloween" came a voice.

Then form the shadows brain with arms legs eyes a mouth and trainers in a pair of Y fronts came out.

"Smarty Pants" screamed Poppet with Joy.

"What brings you hear. Wait let me guess you need my help to change all the glumps back in to moshing's" said Smarty Pants.

"Wow you are smart" said Katzuma sounding impressed.

"Your right smarty pants he did fall for it" smiled Poppet.

"Fall for what" growled Katzuma.

"Oh just me knowing what I'm needed for Poppet told me. I may be a genies but I can't know everything" smile Smarty Pants.

Smarty Pants and Poppet where at the door and they held it open. Leaving Katzuma behind pouting.

"The other one was because Alfie is much bigger then that piñata" said Smart pants as the door closed.

Katzuma stood in shock as he looked behind him to see six red eyes open.

Smarty Pants and the super Moshies walked through underground cave and found Doctor Strange Gloves lair.

"Ok I will just give the controls a tweak while you start to fill the top with glumps" said Smarty Pants putting on a lab coat.

Furi and Zommer un loaded the glass in to the ball at the top. While Smarty pants put on welding a welding mask and began to weld.

Doctor Strange Glove and Fish lips where sitting down in the house with the door nailed on crudely playing monopoly. The Doctor moved two landing on Monstro city.

"Oh Sorry boss I own that" said Fish Lips.

"Ahh" called the Doctor. "You own everything except my lair. Which is the least expensive and there for the worst property" said the Doctor angrily as he knocked the board across the floor.

"Oh If only taking over the world was as easy as the game" sighed the Doctor.

"But you will still loose Doc" said Fish lips.

Then The Doctor kicked Fish lips out of a window. The Doctor walked away while dusting of his hands. But he stopped as his ear picked up music. He sore what was left of the glumps flying away on the blimp with Fish lips hanging on to a rope. The Doctor looked around then ran after them.

Smarty Pants had just finished making his altercations to the glamp machine. Witch looked just as it did before except know it was upside down.

"You just turned upside down" complied Katzuma.

"Yes but I also had to make sure the machinery was the right way up as well" replied Smarty Pants.

Smarty Pants ran far back and hid behind a rock.

"Ok let her ripe" called Smarty Pants.

"Poppet hit a button"

A glump was squashed in to a small pile and popped into the yellow goo then the next glump went in. The first glump fell in to green water the second glump flowed by the third. The first glump then was spun back wards and was then pulled and plucked then out popped a poodle moshling flowed by a panda moshling and so on and so fourth. Smarty Pants emerged from his hiding place and joined the super Moshies.

"It works," said Smarty Pants sounding surprised. "I mean. It works" Said Smart pants sounding triumphant.

Eventually all the glumps where moshing's again.

"Hay you to haven't you got a date coming up" said Katzuma pointing to his watch while looking at Super Furi and Super Zommer.

"Oh year" said Super Furi and Super Zommer together looking at each other.

Fluffy and Biddy Body where siting in a booth at the café when Furi and Zommer ran in. and sat next to their partner.

"Look" someone called.

Every one's attention when tout the window as all of the super Moshies flow in the sky.

Fluffy, Furi, Biddy Body and Zommer went outside.

Super Moshies flow around side by side. Katzuma and Super poppet flow at the edge holding replicas of Super Furi and Super Zommer wile in the middle Super davilo and Super Luvli held the other ends.

"Ok I think that's enough" called Katzuma to the others and they flow away.

Furi put his arm around Fluffy and Zommer took of his arm and put it around Biddy Body. And all four walked back in to the cafe.


End file.
